


Dancing In The Pale Moonlight

by phoenixjustice



Series: Unmei no Hoshi [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluidity (Starlights and Haruka), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So basic Starlights and Haruka then lol, Spoilers for anime and manga, Travis and a few others are from Universal, post Sailor StarS anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: eventual Seiya/Usagi, set post-Sailor StarS anime.She could only hope that this piece of peace would last much longer than the last had.





	1. A Storm at School! A New Person Arrives!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Universal A & B](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357588) by Jendra. 



Dancing in the Pale Moonlight

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Certain things mentioned from Sailor Moon Universal A & B belong to Jendra. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, future sexual content, language, mentions of yuri and yaoi, original characters, etc.

Pairings: (eventual) Seiya/Usagi, Mamoru/Usagi, Haruka/Michiru, etc.

Setting: post-Sailor StarS anime. Spoilers for the anime as well as the manga, spoilers for Universal A & B as well.

Summary: She could only hope that this piece of peace would last much longer than the last had.

A/N: So a few things might get referenced from Universal A & B, but probably not too much. Mostly it's me taking a few of the Universal characters (Travis, Jake and Apollo to be precise) and adding them into my personal canon. I was given permission by Jendra to do so, just in case you were wondering!

If you want to read Universal yourself you can find both fics over at destinysgateway .com ! It'll give you more of an idea of everything, though I will be putting notes at the end of this chapter about as much as I can of Travis and the like.

Enjoy!

 _**Bold italics for recent flashbacks/current events going on elsewhere.** _ _Italics for flashbacks of the past (and possibly the future.)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter One - A Storm at School! A New Person Arrives!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Blood follows in trails behind her and it was becoming harder and harder to run, but she knew she couldn't stop. If she stopped, that was it. She would be dead and everyone else would follow right after her.** _

_**So she would take this pain, the sorrow of those she had just lost and left and she would move on. She would warn them, if it was literally the last thing she ever could do.** _

_**She looks up.** _

_**"The stars..." she breathes.** _

_**They were shining brightly.** _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stay tuned! The tenth caller will receive tickets to the concert held in the Tokyo Dome! It's a once in a lifetime concert that you do  **not** want to mi-"

The rest of what the radio person was saying fades as she pushes the power button on her stereo. She liked listening to songs in the morning while getting ready for school, but she was pushing it. She hadn't been late for awhile (thanks to her nagging, but dearly loved, twin brother) and she was not ready for everyone's disappointed, but expected, look if she was late again.

She grabs her bag, says a quick goodbye to a still sleepy Luna, and rushes downstairs. She zooms at top speed into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and sticking it into her mouth as she headed towards the front door.

"Usagi! Aren't you going to eat anything else?" Her mother says, shocked that her bottomless pit of a daughter wasn't trying to eat more.

"Srrymomgttago!" Usagi squeezes out, mouth full of buttered toast. "Oof!"

The front door had opened before she could open it and she ran head on into the body in front of her. She looks up. A few inches taller than her now, but with the same color hair and eyes as her, stood her brother, Travis.

"Whtryoudonhr."

He raises a brow at her.

She swallows her toast. "I  _said_  what are you doing here? I thought you were seeing Uncle Jake off."

Mamoru Jacobson "Call me Jake" was Travis' guardian (and one of the few people around them who knew of their true identities.) He was a photographer and often sent to different places for work. But considering Travis' friends and family were in Japan, Jake told him to stay while he went on assignments.

She knew Travis would miss the man; they had become even closer over the past few years and she knew that her brother basically considered Jake the father he never had with his adopted father.

"He had to take an earlier flight and he didn't wake me up." He looked slightly annoyed, but after a sigh smiles a bit.

She taps her foot impatiently, looking past Travis. He chuckles and moves aside and they leave, walking side by side, not super fast but with purpose; if they were quick enough they wouldn't be late. The hustle and bustle of the city is something both were used to as they walked to and from places, so the cars and the like were nothing really they noticed. Usagi hummed a upbeat tune as they walked but it's another piece of music that catches Travis' attention as they walk by some cars.

" _Ima dokoni iruno - Moonlight princess-"_

He turns to glance at the car that was going past but it was gone by quicker than he could make it out. After a moment he shakes his head and doesn't give it another thought as they hurry on to school.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _Princess. Prince. I've returned to you."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Their classroom was filled with the usual buzz before class began.

"Did you see senpai's new hairdo?"

"Ugh, why do the morning's have to be so early?" ("That's what the definition of a morning is, idiot." a boy's friend replied, shaking his head.)

"Can you believe it? And she was so young too!"

"Hey, what about answer four on last week's-"

"Usagi-chan! Travis-kun!" Usagi looks up to see Minako standing in front of her desk-Travis' desk was next to hers-eyes sparkling with feeling. "You'll never guess what I just heard!"

"Well, knowing you, it's probably about-"

"Settle down, class!" Miss Nerada, their homeroom teacher, says sharply at the door. She was a average heighted woman, with short auburn hair and pretty blue eyes. She could be strict, but she was not a mean person by any means. "We have in our midst a new exchange student! I expect all of you to show her the courtesy I expect out of all of the students in this school, but especially all of you as she will be in your classes!" She heads over to her desk, turning to the door and gesturing for someone to come forward.

A girl walks into the room and over to stand in front of the teacher's desk next to Nerada-sensei. She wore the same high school uniform as all the other girls. Her blonde hair trailed down to the middle of her back and her eyes were the color of garnets. Oh, no. Usagi shakes her head. They were blue; must have been a trick of the light.

"This is Anna St. Clair, from America. She's new to Japan, so I expect you all to make her feel welcome!"

"Hello. I'm looking forward to meeting you all properly." Anna bows lowly, smiling.

Usagi glances around the room. She knew that the foreign girl would be a sight for them all for a good while; it had been the same when Travis had first arrived. Although he was Japanese, he was raised almost from birth in America, so it took awhile for him to adjust. She wondered how long it'd take for the new girl. She glances over at her brother to gauge his reaction of the new student. He was staring at the girl.

And not with the same expression as the other boys or even some of the girls. His brow was furrowed slightly and he seemed to be looking through her rather than  _at_ her. She pokes at him. He jumps slightly, glancing at his sister.

"Staring." she mouths. He nods slightly.

"Alright. Let's see...yes, there is a free seat over by Travis." Miss Nerada says, pointing out where to sit. The girl starts to walk over and Usagi could hear Travis sucking in a quick breath. Huh, he must like her. Well, she was pretty. "Travis, perhaps as you come from the same place, you would have an easier time showing Anna."

Anna stops in front of Travis' desk, bowing slightly. "Hello, nice to meet you." She was looking at Travis, but funnily enough didn't seem to be looking him in the face. Or maybe she was just seeing things. The girl was in a new country and class, so of course she'd be shy... The girl takes a seat and with that, class starts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _"_ _**Do you feel that?"** _

_**"Yes. It's-"** _

_**"I know. I feel the stars. Someone new has entered the fray."** _

_**"Friend or foe, I wonder."** _

_**"I wonder too. We'll see. Regardless-"** _

_**"Yes. No matter what."** _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Why are you here?"_

_"You know why. How could I stay away?"_

_"If it is found out..."_

_"Then it will be found out. I love you. I am not ashamed of that, or being with you."_

_"I love you too. But you are shackled by your duty as much as I am shacked by mine."_

_"Only for so long and on our terms. I will not leave you again."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She is out of the classroom, quick as can be. Everyone knew the kind of appetite that Usagi had. Travis also had the same sort of bottomless stomach, but he was usually more...refined, elegant about it? Most of the time, anyway. She heads to her usual spot by a nice shaded tree and is happy to see Ami, Minako, and Makoto already sitting there eating.

"Ooh, Usagi! Travis! Finally!" Minako exclaims, waving them over with frantic hands. "Can you believe it? A new transfer student?"

"Was that going to be your big news?" Travis asks with a grin, before diving into his lunch.

"It  _was!"_ Minako complains. "All my thunder was taken!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Usagi walks to the school gate with her brother-with Minako and the others closely behind (even Ami seemingly couldn't help herself against the tide of curiosity when it came to the new student, hiding her face mostly behind a book, but her eyes still kept peeking in their direction.)

Travis turns and gives his sister-and then the others a look, rolling his eyes before letting out a breath and walking over to the new student, who seemed to be waiting patiently. She turns towards him when he's nearly to her, smiling genially at him. He's too busy  _not_  looking her directly in the face, to notice that she's doing pretty much the same thing.

"So?" He finally says, smiling in return. "You ready?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Usagi still wasn't sure just how she found herself alone at the Fruits Parlor Crown. First Ami begged off, needing to go and get a few new study aids and then talk with her mother. Then Makoto said something about needing to get some baking stuff, then Minako...actually she wasn't sure where Minako went.

She lets out a huff, sulking in her seat, twirling around the leftover dregs of her smoothie with her straw. Travis was still off showing the new girl around town. She tries not to acknowledge the stab of jealousy she feels. It wasn't like she could hog her brother's time all day-and it wasn't like she wanted to either. They spent  _plenty_  of time together and she generally didn't mind him wanting to occasionally do stuff on his own (and this wasn't even something he had planned either, after all; Miss Nerada had asked him to do it.)

So she wasn't sure just exactly what her problem was. Maybe it was her late start to the morning. She had awoken to find herself tangled in her blankets, sweat on her brow. Apparently she hadn't been loud in her sleep though, because Luna had remained deeply asleep. She couldn't quite remember what she dreamed either, just that it unsettled her.

Maybe it was the peace that was bothering her.

Not that she ever  _wanted_  to fight, or that others had to. She did, and always would, what she had to to protect this world, to protect everything outside of it, but she didn't do it  _happily._  Not in the sense that she  _liked_  battle, anyhow. It was merely a necessity.

But a downtime of peace made her think of the times that had come following it. Defeat Beryl and Metalia and gain a measure of peace for a time and then the Black Moon family comes. Defeat them, have a break and then Master Pharoah 90 and the Witches 5 come. Defeat them, have a measure of peace and then Nephrenia and then Galaxia and-

She tears off that train of thought. She longed for peace for everyone more than anything, but it felt like they were dealing with a never ending fight with Chaos. They probably were.

She could only hope that this piece of peace would last much longer than the last had.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Some notes!

This deals mostly with anime events, with some manga events splashed in. Such as the stuff with Galaxia; as with the manga, Chibi Chibi was Sailor Cosmos and not Galaxia's Star Seed. Some attacks and such also taken from the manga, but this will deal with most of the anime, but will have mentions from the manga. There  _may_  be attacks used from PGSM, but I haven't decided on that yet.

As to some things about the Universal A & B stories, Travis is Usagi's twin brother; he and her had been split up as babies and adopted into different families. They didn't know of each other until a bit into his arrival into Japan, when they realized his true identity and what that meant in relation to her (and the others.)

They're soon inseperable, and for awhile there is friction between Usagi and the Inner Senshi (this is due to Wiseman using his influence in the Inner Senshi's dreams to cause a tear between the Senshi and Usagi.) Eventually Travis learns of Usagi's true identity as Sailor Moon, his falcon Apollo turns out to be a Guardian in the same vein as Luna and Artemis. In the past, Travis was called Tranquility-and boy did he loathe the name then as he does now! Travis learns he can become a Senshi and becomes Sailor Sun (later Sailor Sol.)

While Usagi and the other Senshi fight (with Rei and company refusing to work with Usagi), Usagi and Travis learn that she can use his Sun Stone and transform with him, becoming a new Senshi. She then adopts the name Sailor Sun in that form and he takes the name Sailor Sol (the Latin name for Sun.) Eventually things get found out, patched up, Mamoru leaves for a bit (this is during the time in R when Mamoru had broken up with Usagi) and gets in some trouble, but also finds out he can become a Senshi, Sailor Earth.

I'm also changing Uncle Jake's name a bit to reflect the changes in names I'm using compared to Jendra. In Jendra's fic, the senshi are called by their dub names, but I'm using their original names. And as Jake's name in her fic is Darien Jacobson, in this he is going to be called Mamoru Jacobson.

So basically I'm taking the some of Universal for some backstory, but adding my own twists with it and then creating my own thing.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	2. In the darkness! A New Senshi Appears on the scene!

Dancing in the Pale Moonlight

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Certain things mentioned from Sailor Moon Universal A & B belong to Jendra. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, future sexual content, language, mentions of yuri and yaoi, original characters, etc.

Pairings: (eventual) Seiya/Usagi, Mamoru/Usagi, Haruka/Michiru, etc.

Setting: post-Sailor StarS anime. Spoilers for the anime as well as the manga, spoilers for Universal A & B as well.

Summary: She could only hope that this piece of peace would last much longer than the last had.

A/N: The chapter names, if it isn't apparent, are based off the kinda format that the episodes of Sailor Moon: Sailor StarS was written in. xD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Two - In the darkness! A New Senshi Appears on the scene!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The new girl, Anna, takes in everything with a curiosity and pleasant look, which surprises him. Not that people foreign to Japan didn't, or couldn't, truly appreciate the place the first time around (he remembered all too clearly his own experience when he first arrived in the country, under Uncle Jake's care, and how a  _odango_  haired blonde girl had completely changed his world-for the better. His sister was like his other half. Which he supposed made sense since they were twins. Were twins in this life like they had been in the last.)

She also listens attentively to everything he says. Once or twice their eyes catch, or nearly catch, causing him to become a bit flustered and look away. This fluttering feeling in his chest was something new to him. Not that Travis hadn't liked anyone before or not been attracted to anyone before, because he had (Crystal, for one, had been someone like that. Though it hadn't worked out for them. They had quickly found out that they worked better as friends. And she was a dear one to him) but this one felt a bit... _more_ , somehow?

"And this is the Fruits Parlor Crown-it's apart of the Crown game center-where a lot of us spend our time, when we're not at the arcade." He says, pointing up at it, from where it was situated higher up from them. "They've got a lot of good food here; my sister showed this place to me not too long after I arrived in Japan."

Part of that hadn't been under the best circumstances at the time, however, due to the Senshi's pushing away from Usagi then, because of Wiseman's machinations. Thankfully they had managed to deal with Wiseman's illusions and falsehoods and take care of him.

"You talk about your sister a lot." Anna remarks a moment later.

He pauses, turning back to look at her. Her face didn't look in any way out of the way, neither was her voice. Some people had rolled their eyes or even become dismissive of him when he talked about Usagi (even though they knew his situation of being an only child until coming to Japan, when he learned of her existence) but Anna didn't seem that way at all.

If anything, she had a smile on her face. It really brought out her face, opened her up and made her seem much more approachable. She was pretty.

He fights back a blush, instead doing his best to focus on her words instead.

"She's the best-except when she tries to steal my lunch because she forgot hers." He says wryly.

She laughs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

New things, however interesting at first, tend to lose their luster after while. And though she still gets a bit of notice, after a few days the new transfer student starts to becomes less of the center attention than she had when she first arrived. Instead, there was a new murmur around school from students about a concert.

"All this excitement...I don't get it. It's so secret."

"That's why!  _Because_  it's so secret! They wouldn't go through all this trouble for just  _anyone! Especially_ at the Tokyo Dome!"

"I wonder who it is." another voice chimes in.

"Maybe a new idol group? Ooh! Just imagine!"

"Or maybe the reformation of another musical act? Or a duo? Just imagine Gackt and Hyde!"

"Or-"

"Or-"

And that is the general train of thought and speech from students. It didn't take long for the huge enthusiasm of the other classes to soon invade Usagi and the others' classroom. In breaks (and sometimes with students whispering to each other  _during_  class, to Miss Nerada's obvious irritation), students were talking to each other about it.

Minako, with her finger on the pulse of all things pop culture related things as obvious as ever (her dream was to be a well known Idol, after all), quickly sweeps up the rest of their group in the fervor over the mystery concert. Which is how they find themselves at lunch discussing the matter.

"Tickets aren't even on sale yet, but some people are already getting in ticket lines for it!" Minako says, her eyes shining. Things like this were  _right_  up her alley and she was obviously very much enjoying herself over it. "And nothing,  _nothing,_ has been released about it!"

"They're very brave to try and put on something this big without any information about it." is Ami's comment about the situation. She is mostly absorbed in her book she had brought with her (and although she had enjoyed concerts and the like with them in the past, it wasn't as important to her as it was to the others.)

"It has to be someone big!" Makoto exclaims, a dainty sandwich (no doubt having been made by her, as good as her cooking skills were) clutched, forgotten, in her hand. "They'd never take the risk of something this big with someone new."

"You think?" Usagi muses, mouth pouting in thought. "But it'd be a good way to get people's eyes on them, wouldn't it? More potential sales?"

They all stop and stare at her.

"You don't have to look so surprised!" She huffs.

They laugh.

The discussion gets talked about again and Usagi finds herself drawn into her own thoughts while the others argue about who it could be.

' _Search for your love-'_

She flinches against the sudden thought. She hadn't been to a concert since then, since the last time the Three Lights had played. Her heart clenches in her chest and she closes her eyes. If only they...but no. They had left Earth. For reasons she could completely understand, of course, but that still didn't mean she didn't feel sad about it. They had all become very dear to her.

' _Odango!'_

_'I told you I would protect you if something happened.'_

_'Am I not good enough?'_

She jerks out of it, emotion catching her throat. There it was again, that tide of confusion.

Seiya...

"-I really don't think it's them. What do you think, Usagi? Usagi?" Her brother prods her, making her jump a bit.

"Oh! Uh," Everyone's eyes are on her now. "Um. Sorry, lost in thought. What were we talking about again?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Usagi's bemused by Minako, looking at her as she's geared up for what looks like everything she could possibly need.

"What's this?" She asks her.

"What do you think? I think those people waiting have the right idea! As it is, the lines are so big  _plus_  any possible ticket sales they might do online...who  _knows_  if we'll be able to get any tickets! They're going on sale soon! And who wants to miss the concert of the century? I mean look, even Travis is here!"

Travis puts up his hands. "I'm just heading my way to see Motoki. He asked me to try out some new recipes."

"Why don't I get to try new recipes?" Usagi whines.

"Because while we both have bottomless stomachs, I still know when to stop." Travis says wryly.

She swats at her brother who dances away, grinning. With a wave to the two girls, he's off. She turns back to Minako.

"So? Coming with?"

"I would." Usagi says. "But there's no way mom would let me stay in line that long."

"Ah, too bad. Well I'll try and get tickets for everyone-but no promises! I'll be lucky to get a ticket for  _myself_ at this rate!" Minako exclaims.

Usagi smiles. "I got it. See you, Mina-chan!"

"See you, Usagi-chan!"

She walks a bit, making her way across the small street to look at the Dome. She was really curious, but-

"It's interesting to see how many different kinds of people are turning out for this."

She turns to see the new transfer student, Anna, near her, her blue eyes looking down the long, long, line of people.

"It is, um S-St. Clair-san." She says, stumbling over the words a bit.

Anna turns to her and smiles. Although Anna looked like someone, from the looks of her clothing, as someone who came from wealth, she, like Travis, didn't act like it. She could have had a haughty look on her face, but her face is much softer and open instead.

"Just call me Anna." The other girl says, a bit of mischief in her tone. "I'm sure it's easier to say, after all!"

Usagi lets out a laugh at that.

"Then you must call me, Usagi, Anna-chan!" She says, extending her hand.

Anna starts to extend her hand, but stops, turning to look back over at where the long line of people waiting to get their tickets at the Dome stood.

"A car is pulling up." Anna says, sounding puzzled. "I wonder who it is?"

Usagi turns to look back over there as well. It was a black sleek looking car, looking fairly new (and fairly expensive at that.) But she wasn't able to make out anything as the windows were all tinted, leaving someone on the outside unable to see who was inside of it (but leaving the person or persons inside able to see outside just fine.)

"I don't know." She says, also puzzled. "Maybe someone is dropping off someone to get in line? Or they're getting in line?"

They both watch for a few moments but no one steps out of the vehicle (and no one tries to get in the vehicle as well.) After a couple of minutes the car drives off, leaving them both even more confused.

"What was that all about?" Usagi wonders aloud.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She starts to make her way back home, taking her usual route through the local park, when she notices someone else she knows immediately.

"Mamo-cha-" She stops, watching him for a moment.

He looked pensive, focusing intently on the book he held in his hand. It looked like a schoolbook.

After the incident with Galaxia, he had been much more quiet than usual, more introverted. She had done what she could to liven up his spirits, but it had been feeling increasingly harder to reach him. Well! She just had to try harder, she supposed...

"Penny for your thoughts, Mamo-chan?" She asks, as she approaches.

He looks up at her from beneath his spectacles, looking surprised.

"Usako, I didn't hear you. Sorry."

She shakes her head. "Mm, it's okay. You looked busy. More schoolwork?"

He's quiet for a moment, looking down at the book again. She worries her hands behind her back where he doesn't see them. It was times like these she felt him pulling away from her again. Something had happened. She might act childish sometimes, or naive in others, but she wasn't stupid. Even she could tell when something was this wrong in front of her eyes.

Something had happened. Not just that he had been attacked by Galaxia or that she and the other Senshi had dealt with Chaos again, had dealt with a Chaos 'infected' Galaxia or the many other things, but something else. There was this disconnect now that she hadn't expected. It had thrown her for a loop when she first realized it.

After a ordeal like Galaxia, Chaos, the Sailor Animamates and all that entailed, it should have been the opportunity to bring them even closer together. But it hadn't. Instead she felt increasingly like an outsider looking in, when it came to Mamoru.

Not that he was mean or cruel. Or that he was even particularly  _cold,_ but there was this  _disconnect_  there now. It felt like a black hole that kept getting bigger and bigger, but instead of getting sucked in past the Event Horizon, she was getting pushed farther and farther away from it.

"Yes." He finally says, closing the book. "But it can wait if you want to-"

"Nn." She shakes her head, smiling (smiling helped keep other emotions at bay.) "It looks very important! And I promised mom I would get some things done at the house anyway."

"Ah."

It's quiet for a moment and she worries her hands some more.

"I'll see you later, Mamo-chan!" She says brightly and starts to continue her way home.

"Wait, Usako!"

She turns back. He looks at her for a long moment as if he wants to say something, but he shakes his head, giving her a faint smile.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. It can wait. Goodnight, Usako."

"Goodnight, Mamo-chan."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She opens her eyes, gasping and quickly getting up. She looks around. The street was dark and empty. It was one she was familiar with, a few streets away from her own house. It was quiet, eerily so. But more than that...what had just happened? She had said a goodbye to Mamoru and had been making her way home. It hadn't even been dark yet. So why...

"Ah, you're a special one, aren't ya? No one else has been able to slip out of my Sleep Grasp." A voice whispers behind her.

She jumps away from the sound, immediately clutching her brooch. A man stood there. He was of an average height, maybe slightly taller, with bright red hair and light purple eyes, with a couple of earrings on the sides of each ear. He wore a black and white striped vest with no shirt, red gloves, and black pants with tan colored shoes.

He smiles at her and it immediately sends a chill down her spine. He looked ordinary, but her senses were screaming at her of  _Demon!_

"I-" Before she can utter a single other thing, she jumps aside, barely, as something flushes past her, nearly hitting her, hitting the brick of a house near her and her eyes widen when she sees the areas hit evaporated in an instant. She looks back at the man, her heart in her throat.

He frowns, raising one of his hands slowly.

"Just stay still, won't you? I promise it won't hurt-" He licks his hand and she realizes then that he wasn't wearing gloves; his hands were completely covered in blood.

She recoils, gathering herself. She musn't let someone like this get to anyone else. Who knows what else he had done to others while she had been down.

" _Moon Et-"_

But she cannot finish the phrase to transform as he lets out a blast with his other hand, continuing to idly, almost boredly, lick his hand.

"Come now, come now. I  _could_  make it quick for you." He says, licking his lips of the blood that had gotten there. "But-"

He disappears.

" _Moon Eternal-"_

"That would take away my fun." He says, appearing next to her. She barely manages to dodge a blast at point blank range, ducking and hurrying to move away from him. "And the last thing I will ever do is to be bored. But look! Maybe this chase is what I needed. You're giving me more than the last brats in my way did."

He cackles, his purple eyes glowing menacingly. He felt far above most anything she had faced and she finds her hand trembling as it clutches her brooch.

" _Moon Eternal!"_ She exclaims. " _Make up!"_

He tilts his head as he looks at her. "Is that some new catchphrase I don't know about?"

She looks at him, then down, in horror. Her brooch was as inert as it had been before she finished the phrase. She tries again.

_"Moon Eternal! Make up!"_

Again, nothing. Nothing. How could this be- The man lets out a breath, looking a bit miffed now.

"Okay, that was funny the first time but now you're boring me."

Her whole body trembles as the expression in his face changes. His eyes become full of a menace and  _evil_  that her body cannot stand. He flings his, now half bloodied, hand forward, letting loose a long grey-white blast her way three times as quick as the last one.

She had no time to get away. She wrenches her eyes closed-

_'Odango-'_ _**'Odango-'** _

-and opens them again. In front of her stood a girl in a sailor fuku that was primarily red, but the bows on her front and back are orange. Her hair is also a shade of orange, and quite long, trailing far down the girl's back.

"Stay back." The girl whispers.

"But-"

She gets pushed back by the girl and the girl leaps forward towards the man. The look in his eyes change.

"Little lamb ready for her slaughter, is she?" The man snarls.

"You're not as slick as you think you are." The girl hisses.

She extends her hands forward.

" _Aries-"_

A large star appears under the feet of the man.

"You think a pretty light show will stop me?" He growls.

He too leaps forward, sending blasts out with  _both_  of his hands this time.

" _-Firestar Inferno!"_

The star explodes into light and flames, with hundreds of small fire stars erupting from it, encircling his body in a rush of heat and fire, encircling his blast, turning it into mere smoke. He screams out as the fire scorches him.

"Next time I'll strangle you where you stand." The man hisses, even as he starts to turn into ashes. "And I'll bathe in your blood."

A moment later his ashes scatter and fly away.

Usagi stands there stunned and horrified, until the girl turns to her, placing her gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The girl asks.

"I-yes, but...what was that?" Usagi asks, bewildered. And why couldn't she transform? "And who are you?"

"That was one of the  _Goyosei._ Something like that..." The girl, looks away, looking frustrated. "That will hold him back for a time, but it won't have killed him. As for me..."

She looks back at Usagi and Usagi looks into the girl's garnet colored eyes.

"I'm Sailor Aries."

The girl moves her hand and starts to move away.

"Wait! You have to know more-"

She closes her eyes against a sudden upwind, blowing in her face. The next moment she opens her eyes and sees the girl, the Senshi?, gone.

She stands there, limbs still trembling, and after a deep breath, grasps her brooch once more.

_"Moon Eternal! Make up!"_

Moments later, in a bloom of the usual light, she stands there in the form of Eternal Sailor Moon. She shakes her head, confused, looking down at her gloved hands before powering down.

Why had she been unable to transform until now?

What had just happened?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Goyosei means Five Shining Stars. Sailor Fuku means Sailor outfit.)

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
